


You Promised

by Itfeelssogoodmrstark



Series: PWP TUMBLR FICS [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/pseuds/Itfeelssogoodmrstark
Summary: Tony gets a phone call from his only son. It turns out Peter's heat is a year early.





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! This story has INCEST in it. DO NOT READ, IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT.

Tony ignored the buzzing in his pocket the first 3 times. Making a CEO of the biggest Chinese electronic company laugh was more important now. If everything went well, he'll buy the man's business.

An expensive whiskey was warming up in Tony's hand. He was standing in a small group of people. He made another joke. Everybody laughed.

The buzzing stopped only to start again. Tony exhaled. He excused himself, walking towards toilets. The sound there was much less disturbing.

He glanced over the caller's ID. It was Peter.

The time up the screen told Tony it was already 3 a.m. 

“Dad?” Something was wrong. Peter's voice was shaking.

“Pete, what's wrong?”

“I think I'm in heat.”

Tony rewined the sentence in his head a few times. Peter was not supposed to present himself for at least another year. At least.

“Dad?”

“I'm here.” Shame had to go aside. Tony turned around, stroking his forehead. He was remembering every omega he came in contact with. Especially the ones that had their heat.

Peter needed an alpha now. 

“Do you-, do you have some toy?” Tony asked.

“No,” Peter answered. “I could maybe use something around the house.”

“Don't. It could be dangerous.” At Peter's state anything big enough was probably inviting and Tony didn't want to add a hospital visit to the night. “Just go take a really cold shower, alright? I'll be there in a few minutes. We'll figure something out.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

The ride home was quick. Tony had no plan whatsoever. Normally he would buy a Presenting kit for Peter's 18th birthday. Presenting kit contained everything a possible omega or alpha could need for their first heat or rut.

Tony clenched his teeth. A gust of shiver made its way through his body. Trying to buy a business was much easier than this.

He rushed to the house once he was out of the car. He didn't even take his shoes off.

“Pete?” The door to the bathroom were closed, the water running. Tony pushed the door open. His heart was racing in his chest.

Peter was leaning naked with his forehead pressing against tiles, he had two fingers inside his hole. His eyes were closed and on his face was an expression of complete focusement. 

Several steps away lied a pile of his clothes. Peter fisted his hair with the other hand. A sob was heard.

The room was chilly. Tony stepped inside. Whoever was controlling his body stopped the water and grabbed a towel. Tony waited for Peter to pull out his fingers. Tears sprinkled his only son's cheeks. He looked defeated.

“It's alright,” Tony said. His voice was steady.

“I'm sorry,” Peter choked while Tony dried him off carefully, avoiding all skin to skin contact.

“What for?”

“For presenting as an omega.”

Tony stopped focusing at the task at hand. “Alpha, beta, omega, it doesn't matter, alright? I love you either way.”

Peter nodded and whined when Tony wiped off his tears with his thumb. The smell of arousal and need was coming of of Peter in waves. Tony swallowed. He put the towel away, he took Peter's hand into his own. It was warm despite the cold shower Peter had just had.

“It hurts, dad.”

“I know sweetheart. You'll have to be strong for me.” Tony checked the time on his watch. It was almost 4 a.m. only 3 hours to go before some store with equipment will be open.

They moved to Tony's bedroom. Peter's dick was hard and red. There was no shame in his voice, when he said: “I need a knot, dad.”

Tony had caught Peter masturbating once. Peter hadn't looked him in the eye for two weeks straight. Now, he's asking to be knotted.

“I can't, Pete,” Tony answered. It was not his morals standing in the way, it was the fact that he didn't have the need to knot in years. He spent most of his days in a workshop or at work. His promiscuous days were long gone. He hadn't smelled an omega properly for a long time.

Peter smelled sweet.

“Please!”

“I'm not in a rut,” Tony tried to explain. “Have you tried-” 

“Yes, I tried everything. It-it's not enough. I can't get myself off.”

Tony nodded. He sat down on the bed, he hugged Peter from behind. There were few tips on how to comfort an omega in heat. They needed as much skin to skin contact as possible. They needed to be reassured that they are doing great. They needed to be scented and knotted. Tony wasn't sure he can grant all of that to his son.

Peter moaned slightly, probably from the alpha smell surrounding him now that Tony stripped off his own white shirt.

Tony stroked Peter's hips and his flat belly. The sweet smell was intoxicating. Peter's hair was still damp from the shower.

“You are doing so good, Pete. Just a few more hours,” Tony whispered. He put his hands on Peter's inner thighs, rocking his son slowly.

“No no no. I can't. I can't. You promised me, dad!” Peter pressed his body into Tony's touch, breathing in through his nose. He put his hands on his eyes. There were new tears coming down.

Hearing Peter this desperate was tough. Tony exhaled, thinking.

“I'm gonna use my fingers, alright? If you trigger my rut, we can continue. If not, you just gonna hang on in there.”

Peter started nodding furiously, he turned around kneeling in between Tony's legs, looking straight into his eyes.

“Please scent me,” Tony's mouth went dry. He never scented his son properly, not like this anyway.

Peter's eyes were locked in with his. His mouth was slightly open. And his face was shouting please.

Tony lowered his head so he could start licking Peter's neck. He started with a few kissing right under Peter's ear. His hands were traveling on  Peter's back and the round of his ass. Pulse was hovering on his tongue, when he made a particularly long lick across his son's unmarked throat. 

Peter was holding Tony's shoulders, enveloping him with his legs. He was whimpering, pleading for more, with hips trying to get a better friction but not being able to come. Precum wetted Tony's abs.

The boy already smelled a lot like Tony, but that was probably their shared genetic. There was no part of Peter's neck that was not marked with saliva now.

Something in Tony sat in place. He sucked the side of Peter's neck just where the mating bite would go. The smell was the strongest there. 

“You are so good for me,” Tony said. He kissed Peter's collarbones, giving them color. He caressed his finger along Peter's spine, watching the younger body shiver under his touch. He was listening to Peter's desperate cries.

He placed Peter on his elbows, belly facing the mattress. Peter spread his legs and whined so loud when Tony licked down his back.

The taste of an omega in heat was incredible. Tony wanted to savour the young body under his tongue. He wanted to keep on tasting the slick flowing down Peter's tights. He wanted to scent him, bite and claim him. His alpha was taking over.

Peter was rocking into Tony's face. Tony had never had an omega so willing to be taken so perfect, so tasty. He was ready to give his son anything he needed at the moment. Peter moaned everytime Tony flicked his tongue across the rim of sensitive muscles of Peter's ass. Tony kneaded the porcelain asscheeks, rewarding them with kisses and bloodless bites.

The alpha in him was now much stronger than the human. He grabbed Peter's dick, pulling him closer to his mouth with the movement. Tony was feasting. A sound so inhumane left his throat. He pressed two finger's into Peter, licking all around them. It felt like Peter was sucking him in. Wetness was running down Tony's palm. He didn't stop sucking bruises and marks into Peter's smooth skin even when the boy started to ride his fingers.

“Any alpha will be lucky to have you,” Tony whispered. Something squeezed in his chest.

He added another finger. It was so easy working Peter open.

Peter sobbed.

He'll be a great omega.

Tony opened the flyer of his expensive suit. No longer human. He worked the zip quickly, pulling his pants down along with his boxer briefs. He pumped his dick to its full hardness.

It happened quickly. Tony found himself pinned with his back down on the bed with Peter sitting on his waist. Tony couldn't tear his gaze away from Peter's face. His son's eyes were dark, his lips red. He must had been biting them.

Warm spreaded across Tony's dick when Peter sat down on it. Peter was taking what he needed. Penetrating himself with ease, riding him like it was the only thing that mattered; it was. His dick was moving up and down. He put his hands on Tony's chest for better support.

Tony buckled his hips. Peter clenched his fist and looked him in the eye, breathing heavily. Tony touched Peter's neck again, admiring the color of it. Then he was touching Peter's chest, playing with his nipples. He loved the weight of his son's body, he loved the way Peter was mweling, sobbing.

His heart fluttered in his chest, when Peter threw his head back, whimpering.

“You look so beautiful,” Tony said. He was rewarded with a happy sob escaping from Peter's lips. “So perfect.”

A feel of possessiveness overcome Tony's mind. He tried to roll Peter over, but his son didn't move at all, he increased the strength to keep Tony down instead.

“Pete, let me.”

Peter looked at him, like he wasn't sure he trusted him. Maybe because it took so long to get to where they were right now. He stopped moving eventually and Tony could finally put Peter on his back, fucking into him as he moved them. He put a pillow under Peter's ass to keep it up. He kissed Peter's legs that were now resting on his shoulders.

The sounds Peter was letting out from his mouth spoke for themself.

Tony dived back to abuse Peter's neck. Peter removed his legs from Tony’s shoulders only to wrap them around his waist.

Pushing moans out of Peter was Tony's favourite thing now. Peter's heels were digging into his ass and Tony didn't know where he should put his hands first. Every part of his son's body was so welcoming, so warm, so delicious.

Tony’s dick was slowly swelling. Filling Peter up even more.

They weren't talking. Breaths and slapping skin was the only sound in the room. The sweet smell was still occupying Tony's nose. It was getting stronger. All the inputs were bringing his orgasm closer, making his dick grew bigger. He put his hand on Peter's belly, just where the tip of his dick was shaping with every move he made. Admiring it, he reached out to help with Peter's release. Now that the knot was slowly forming, Peter should be able to come.

“You are the best thing that happened to me,” Tony said. He thrusted deeper in his son. The knot was able to slide out from Peter.

The boy had tears in his eyes, mouth open. Tony whispered more about how perfect Peter was, how hot he looked, how good he was taking his first knot. The rim of muscles around his dick twitched as Peter came with a sob all over Tony's hand. The knot locked itself inside Peter’s body. When Peter's dick softened, Tony dipped fingers into the cum staining his son's chest. He put them into Peter's mouth. Peter sucked obediently.

Tony speeded up the pace of his now shortened thrusts, brutally fucking Peter into the mattress. Peter grabbed a fistfull of his own hair. He moaned, then his back arched as he came again. His dick still limp, no cum leaving it.

There was nothing more important than forcing another orgams out of Peter's body. And another. Tony added more compliments. More kisses to his son's neck. More touches everywhere his hands could reach.

He couldn't hold of any longer. He was tasting the salt of Peter's skin when he came too. Filling Peter's belly up with his cum. The knot fitted perfectly. Peter's ass was squeezing his swelled dick. Tony felt more cum shooting into Peter as his orgasm was coming in shockwaves. He grunted. They'll have to stay connected for at least twenty minutes before they'll be able to separate.

“Thank you,” Peter said, his eyes were closed, he was smiling. Tony brushed away the hair covering Peter's forehead. He was waiting for the shame to kick in.

It didn't.

He lied on his side, pulled Peter closer, nosing his purple neck, resisting the urge to claim him. He closed his fingers around Peter's slowly hardening cock.

This will be long three days.

He wasn't complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let's all burn in hell.  
> Come and say hi to me on my tumblr! [itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://itfeelssogoodmrstark.tumblr.com)


End file.
